Happy Birthday to Me
by magicseeking
Summary: A written version of the Valkubus scene in 5x05, exploring both Bo and Tamsin's feelings. Will later include original content of them talking immediately afterward. (Does not include any adult content - just what you saw in the scene.)


Bo lay on her bed, staring at the mystery box her father had left for her. She was too afraid to touch it but she'd have to figure it out sometime, right? Bo sighed. It hadn't been a very good day, as birthdays go. Being half turned into a cat wouldn't top anybody's birthday wishlist. She saw a pink flicker in her peripheral vision and tore her eyes away from the box and onto Tamsin, who was shyly edging into Bo's bedroom. Bo lifted her head in interest; since when was Tamsin _shy? _

"I'm bad at birthdays," Tamsin said. Her hands were behind her back and Bo could see one foot shift over the other in a clearly nervous manner. Then the blonde's hands smoothly unfolded in front of her to reveal a single cupcake. Bo sat up with a little grin. This was by far the best present she'd been offered today. Tamsin laughed at the eagerness on Bo's face.

"It's from Rosa's," she explained. "Lauren tried to make a cake but um…"

"Oh," Bo nodded, perching on the edge of the bed. "So _that's _what happened in the kitchen. I thought you were night-eating again." Tamsin's brow furrowed as she walked towards Bo. _Since when do I make a mess when I have my midnight snacks? I clean up. Okay, mostly. Wait. Focus! _Tamsin held out the cupcake and Bo took it eagerly.

As Bo ate, Tamsin took a big breath and said "You were amazing today." She hoped the adoration in her voice didn't come across as pathetic. Her fears came to nothing, however, as Bo seemed transported by the frosting and didn't seem to have heard a word.

"If there is something better than this," Bo moaned, "I have not encountered it.

_Well, _Tamsin thought, _go big or go home. _She steeled herself and slowly slipped her robe off. A huge, deep pink ribbon was tied around her chest with a bow across her breasts. Tamsin didn't think she could make it any clearer; _she_ was the real gift.

"Don't be so sure," she said, staring straight into Bo's surprised eyes. With an attempt at her usual sassy tone she added "Are you still feeling lucky?" Time seemed to slow down as she waited for Bo's response.

Bo was considering Tamsin, with the half eaten cupcake still raised in her hand. She _was_ surprised. Tamsin had been making advances recently but… to give her body over as a birthday present? Was this a last-ditch effort to trump everyone else's gifts, or had Tamsin actually fallen for her? Bo stood up slowly, her eyes locked with Tamsin's. Her eyes raked the other's body which was illuminated with the soft candlelight. The blonde was standing there, half naked, with an incredible look of such _vulnerability. _Bo could only imagine the bravery it took for Tamsin to do this.

Tamsin hoped Bo couldn't see her trembling. For some reason her left knee didn't seem to want to cooperate. At least the robe concealed her lower half. She'd considered tying a bow around her waist too but she'd thought it kind of an overkill. Bo had clearly gotten the message and now all she could do was stand there and wait to see the reaction. Already she was kind of wishing she'd melt into a puddle on the floor. _What a stupid idea. I've messed everything up… I- _But no. Bo was reaching out to take one of the silky bow trails hanging from her chest.

As she slowly wrapped the ribbon around her free hand, drawing Tamsin ever closer, all Bo could think of was Tamsin. She'd been obsessing over the box, even shedding tears over the newly revealed identity of her father. But now, all there was… was Tamsin. She finally remembered the cupcake in her other hand.

"Happy birthday to me" she smiled, tossing the red velvet cake over her shoulder. Tamsin's face broke into a satisfied grin and she stepped even closer. Now there was barely a foot between the two women. Bo pulled on the ribbon and the bow slid undone and fell away to the floor, revealing Tamsin's breasts. Bo lifted her eyes to meet Tamsin's once again. Whenever their eyes met, the connection was electric. The brunette raised her hand to brush down Tamsin's cheek, and then she pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their bodies met and they fell, together, onto the bed.

_I take it back, _Bo thought, as their limbs intwined, _This is the best birthday ever. _


End file.
